


about holding feet and kissing in the bathroom

by smellchanel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Christmas Eve, Crying Jeno, Fluff, Lonely Renjun, M/M, Merman Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellchanel/pseuds/smellchanel
Summary: Renjun hates fish, so why he has a merman in the bathroom?





	1. the little mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> second part will be added soon~

  
Renjun is sitting on the couch in his living room, all wrapped in the blanket which is slowly getting wet from tears. He’s not that sad or anything. It just that monster in the bathroom is making him scared and disgusted. Renjun doesn’t like fish nor mermaids and mermen, so this gross creature in the bathtub is like from his the worst nightmares. How is this even happened. 

 _Renjun  heard someone’s scream, he stopped, so he can realize from where it was coming. It didn’t take long, because someone yelled again. He saw this person not far away. Stranger turned out to be guy around Renjun’s age, on the wheelchair. His legs were wrapped in the blanket which was probably soaked. It seemed a little suspicious, but the other looked really miserable. Renjun wanted to call the emergency, but stranger stopped him._  
_”I  just need water.” Renjun didn’t take money on the walk, so he took him to his apartment. Happily he lives on the ground floor When they appeared Renjun immediately went to the kitchen for cup of water, but invalid only shook his head._  
_”Bathtub. Throw me into the bathtub. ” Renjun almost passed out. He already knew what was happening, but he didn’t want a dead merman in his living room, so he full bath with water and put the creature into it with closed eyes. Then he ran away._

Renjun’s good and caring heart make fool of him and now, he need to suffer with a merman in the same house. Why something good can’t happen to him? Why instead of merman he can’t meet cute little fairy or future love of his life?  
Sometimes Renjun wanted to face his fear, but it wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be. So here he is with half fish in his bathroom. Maybe he should call the police or something? But what would they do? Police in Korea doesn’t like unnatural things. Well, Renjun doesn’t like them either. Especially mermaids and witches. He can’t even look at mermaid tail, because it looks like a fish. Renjun more than supernatural things hates only fish. He remembers when his mother was doing them for Christmas. She always bought still living carp and it was swimming in the bathtub, just like his merman now, until the day before Christmas. Renjun was washing himself in the bowl these times. Although this, he loved Christmas. Whole family in one room. Little cousins running around the huge table with their new presents. Grandparents saying some embarrassing family stories. His dad and uncles discussing about politics and cars while drinking vodka. Mom and aunties were gossiping scolding their children from time to time. Whole house smelled like cinnamon, tangerines and dumplings with cabbage. It always will be the smell of real home. This year Renjun can’t go back to China, so he was expecting the worst Christmas in life, but actually it is going to be even more worse. Christmas Eve with merman in the bathroom? Renjun would rather take him back to the ocean, but he doesn’t know how. It’d safe to transport him in the bus or train? Maybe he should ask this water trash how he ended in the centre of Daegu. Renjun closed his eyes and took a few. After all, he need to do it, right?  
Renjun almost immediately throws blanket on the merman’s tail which he took with him. Maybe it’s his favourite, but now when the tail is covered, he can talk with the merman almost normally.

”Uhm. My name is Jeno and thanks for your help. I guess…” He’s a little disoriented, because of this blanket. Maybe his savior doesn’t like fact, that Jeno pulled his hoodie off? After all not everyone must like half naked merman prisoned in the bathtub. Jeno blushed slightly and pulled wet blanket almost up to his chin.

”Can I ask why are you here? And I’m Renjun by the way.” He is stressed like never before. Maybe because he still doesn’t get used to talking with other people. In China Renjun was quiet popular, but when he moved out to Korea everything had change. He still doesn’t have any friends and if he doesn’t work, he’s just watching serials or movies. Maybe it seems boring, but Renjun really enjoys this. Now, with half fish, half human in his bathtub he’s sure that his life would not be boring anymore.

”Sorry, I don’t want to talk about this.” Maybe he’s rude, but It’s really embarrassing story and Jeno doesn’t want anybody to know it. He still has something called honor and dignity of merman. Or rather his adventure from the ocean to Daegu was really stupid and Jeno amazed even himself about how fucking idiot he was. Well… about how fucking idiot he _is_. He shouldn’t be here -in  Renjun’s tight bath. It’s really uncomfortable to fit his fin here. He can barely move and it was hard to breath.

”I understand.” Renjun sighs. ”I can’t take you home now, so you need to stay here for a while. I’m sorry.” Renjun thought that it was too awkward. Actually this whole situation is too awkward. Imagine sitting in a small bathroom with absolutely breathtaking handsome man, but he’s a merman and you hate fish. Renjun is mad at himself that he even thought about Jeno as handsome. Like yes, he is gay, but Jeno is a merman and they met few hours ago. Jeno’s blonde hair, pale skill, ripped shoulders and a sharp jawline. Renjun is sure that if he will touch it, he’s gonna cut his finger, but it’s okay since he won’t do anything like that, after all that tail scares him enough.

”If you need anything just tell me, okay? And please don’t show me your tail. Feel welcome.” Renjun smiles, but he can easily see fear in Jeno’s eyes. It makes him feel bad. Very bad. His heart is just too weak. ”Hey, don’t be scared.” With shaking hand, Renjun touches Jeno’s cold arm in calmly gesture. Jeno was obviously tense. ”I’m not going to hurt you.” He starts stroking his back gently and he could feel how Jeno is slowly relaxing. ”Do mermen eat or something?” Jeno only nods. ”Then I’ll be back soon.”  
  
Renjun really needs to pee, but he can’t go to the toilet right now, because of Jeno. Well, he can, but how it’s gonna suppose to look?  _”Hey  Jeno can you turn around for a moment?”_ Actually… it’s not the worst idea. Hopefully Jeno would be gone after few days, so nothing to lost.  
Eventually he ends in public toilet, where he also showers. It reminded Renjun about his scout past. Camping trips, showering in washbasin and basically living in the forest. The best part of his childhood. On the morning Renjun automatically goes to the bathroom and he almost throws up when he sees Jeno’s tail. The merman is sleeping and blanket slipped a little, so fin was fully visible. Last Renjun’s thought is that he need to learn how to deal with this, then he passed out.

Someone holds his head, so it wasn’t resting on the cold floor.

”I’m sorry Renjun. I didn’t wan to…”

”It’s fine. It wasn’t your fault.” He smiles weakly and stands up. Jeno’s tail is tightly covered now and Renjun is really thankful. ”I will get you something to eat.” He is gone before Jeno can say anything. It was mistake –asking for help in that park. Jeno should die. Well, he’s life is gonna end soon anyway. He would prefer to die as a merman, but after what happened in his home, he wasn’t sure anymore. Maybe coming back to the ocean is not a good idea, especially when he kinda made contact with Renjun. He’s gonna end as food for shark anyway, so he can stay here as well. But… Where? Maybe lake somewhere near to the forest would be enough? Probably not, but it doesn’t matter now. He would be worrying later.  
Renjun comes back with some human food and Jeno notices, that he’s barefoot. When he was little he thought, that legs are disgusting. They were something unnatural and unnecessary. Now he finds them funny and maybe Renjun’s feet seems quite cute to him.

”Does every human have such small feet as yours?” He asks without thinking. Renjun for some reasons get pissed, he put away plate with breakfast for Jeno, then slaps Jeno’s cheek with foot almost failing on the floor again, what makes the merman laughs.

”You have no feet, so they smaller than mine.” He turns back, ready to leave the bathroom.

”They’re cute.” Jeno says before Renjun disappears.

”What?”

”Your feet.” He’s smiling widely even if he perfectly knows, that Renjun can’t see him. For few seconds he sees how boy’s ears are turning red and it makes his heart flutter. For the first time in his life he felt something like that. To be honest, he’s not surprised. Jeno was always just like little mermaid, so he was supposed to find a pretty princess and fell for her yet in first day of their meet. Well, maybe Renjun is not a princess, but he looks like one. He’s aware of what would happen if he’ll totally fell in love with Renjun, and of course, it scares him, but Jeno also feels like he need to protect this human from everything bad and evil. Maybe because he looks like a lost child with chubby cheeks and he’s also so small and fragile. And he hates Jeno because of the fish tail.

It’s around 3am. Renjun is still awake. Clock is ticking unbelievable loudly and it’s driving him crazy almost that much as Jeno’s tail. Maybe he should confront himself with it? After all Jeno is not a fish. He’s not thinking straight, maybe that’s why he’s standing in the toilet, looking into Jeno’s dark eyes.

”Why you’re not sleeping?

”I don’t sleep much.” Jeno wants to ask Renjun, why he’s staring at him in the night, but it would be rude. After all he’s still in Renjun’s house. Then he realizes, that his tail is almost out of bathtub and fin is touching Renjun’s leg. He slowly stepped back, taking deep breaths.

”You don’t use bathroom?” Merman suddenly asks and yeah, it was rude, but Jeno feels awful knowing, that Renjun can’t do what he wants in his own house.

”O-Of course I use bathroom. Just not here.” The boy is turning red and he doesn’t even try to hide it.

”Why?” Renjun screams inside. He should just try not to visit him and take him to the ocean as soon as possible. Maybe it’s because of loneliness, but Renjun after four days really likes him. He is too desperate for friends and Jeno is not that bad as he expected. Only this freaking tail…

”I’m giving you privacy.” The other smiled ironically, but nods.  
  
It’s very late and tomorrow is Christmas Eve, but Renjun is still working. He is a translator, so he usually work at home. He was planning to stay up until early morning. When he hears quiet sobbing. At first, he gets scared. Alone in home and someone is crying? Then he remembers – Jeno. He slowly walks toward the bathroom, where merman is almost choking on his own tears. Renjun sits on the floor near to bathtub. Jeno hides his face in hands, so Renjun does, what he did on the first day they met –he’s gently stroking Jeno’s back.

”I’m sorry.”

”What? Why? Everything is okay.” Renjun smiles comfortingly when Jeno finally looks at him,

”I shouldn’t be here. You hate fish and tomorrow is Christmas right? I’m sure you don’t want to have a merman in your bathroom on Christmas Day.” Chinese boy giggled a little.

”I’ll explain to you what Christmas is in my family, so please relax, okay?” Jeno sniffles and nods. ”Dad is still n socks and boxers, shirt is not ironed yet, because mom has no time for it. Guests are already in the hall, dog is stealing aunt’s sausage which she made specially for dinner. In the climax you need to wait 45 minutes in the queue to the bathroom. Grandma is screaming that someone needs to mix soup, because it’s gonna burn soon and whole work can go fuck itself. Cousin from Germany is calling with Christmas wishes, dog bays or at the phone, or at the door, because next guests just arrived. Brother is trying bung out sister from toilet. Mom is screaming that she will send them to the boarding school and I’m somewhere in the middle of this thinking, that is nice to have all of them together. Since my family can’t be with me… It’s nice to have you here.”  
In the end Renjun sleeps with head resting on the bathtub and Jeno’s hand in his own. Before Jeno wakes up he’s gone. It’s Christmas and he really need to do it.


	2. come to mama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the mistakes. Feel free to tell me about them!

”Swimming pool? Really?” Jeno can’t believe. He’s sitting on the wheelchair, because he’s too heavy for Renjun to lift him. Jeno appreciates this. It’s nice to be somewhere else than in the bathroom even if it’s only Renjun’s living room. The said boy is smiling brightly.

”Everything for you.” He says before he throws Jeno into the water. It was bad idea, because now floor is wet, but Jeno seems really happy so does Renjun. He squats near to the swimming pool and Jeno makes use of this and kisses his cheek which almost immediately turns red. Renjun’s heart maybe, just maybe fluttered a little.

”Why are you so nice to me?” Jeno asks looking straight into Renjun’s eyes. They’re attracting him like the most beautiful stars. Mermen used to love looking at the night sky. It was comforting him, and now he has Renjun instead of stars. But for how long? Until Renjun doesn’t find way to take Jeno home. If he still can name it like that. His father definitely won’t be happy from Jeno’s come back.

”Why not? I like you so…”

”Wait. You like me? I thought you hate mermen.” Jeno interrupts him.

”Well, I’m scared of your tail, but I don’t hate you.” He strokes merman’s hair and Jeno thinks, that it’s the end. He is falling for Renjun, maybe he already fell.

 

Next day he wakes up on the carpet, wrapped in a blanket, next to the swimming pool. He’s still holding Jeno’s hand. Yesterday they were just eating, listening to Christmas songs and they ended holding hands. Renjun would be lying if he say he doesn’t like it. He feels different around Jeno and not because of the fish tail. He can safely say, that he might have a little crush on Jeno. In other case he wouldn’t go to the store just for a swimming pool. Isn’t he stupid for liking someone which he met just a couple days ago? Maybe he is, but Jeno is just too much for his poor, innocent heart.  
When Jeno wakes up he’s really flustered, because he’s still holding Renjun’s hand and because Renjun is looking at him. He might have a heart attack until the other smiles.

”You’re not freezing? This water is so cold.” He asks and merman almost doesn’t understand what he said, because Renjun is too close. Like yeah being in bathroom with him is not easy too, but they were never holding hands there.

”It’s okay. Winters in the ocean are colder and well, you’re warm.” He smiles too and squeezes Renjun’s hand. They both are blushing which made this situation look kinda comic. Man and merman with entwined hands and red faces are laying next to each other. It’s a little embarrassing for them, because they don’t know what to do now. Jeno is sure that Renjun can hear his heartbeat. Happily phone rings and Renjun needs to get up. Jeno dipped his face in the cold water.  
After few minutes he hears loud scream, so he looks at Renjun’s terrified face.

”My mom is coming. Jeno, my mom is coming. She can’t know I have a merman in my house. Oh my god, what she’s gonna think? Her son living on his own with the most handsome fish in his bathtub? Sweet Jesus I won’t let her foot stand in your, I mean mine, bathtub. I should stop talking right? Renjun seems scared and embarrassed at the same time and Jeno thinks, that it’s really adorable.

”If you’re gonna complement me again, then keep going. But I’m just half a fish as if you don’t know.”

”Sorry. I’m just really stressed.” He sights and gets in into the swimming pool. His clothes immediately get wet and stick to his body which is a little uncomfortable, but he doesn’t care that much.

”What are you doing? Jeno asks in huge shock.

”I’m washing me in my clothes. I’m washing me in my clothes…”

”Are you okay?” Jeno is definitely worried. After all Renjun hates his tail and now he’s touching it with his bare feet.

”I’m gonna throw up if you don’t hug me right now.” His body is shivering and Jeno feels guilty, but he can’t waste chance to hug Renjun. The said boy is really fragile, but he’s strong enough to break Jeno’s heart. When Renjun buries his face in Jeno’s neck, he knows. He’s very weak for falling in love after week since their first meet. Jeno was never expecting that he will go crazy over ordinary human. Well, he saved his life and Jeno is living in his bathroom, but beside that, he should be nothing for him, right? Of course, no. Renjun did too much for him. Jeno didn’t expect him to be that good. Maybe he’s not a human but an angel? But even angels aren’t as lovely as Renjun.

”Bloody hell. Stop hugging me, my mother is coming tomorrow we need to do something. You can’t hold me forever even if I’d like to.” He realizes what he just said and mentally slapped himself, but Jeno smiles brightly.

 

”Renjun, it’s too small.”

”It’s not. You’re just too big.” Renjun is trying to button Jeno’s shirt. Or rather his own shirt, that’s why it doesn’t fit well. ”I’m sorry for forcing you to do this. And please don’t rip this shirt in front of my mother.” They decided to pretending, that they’re living together and Jeno needs to survive whole day on wheelchair with huge blanket around his tail. Renjun can feel, that it’s gonna be a total disaster.

”It’s gonna be okay.” Jeno tells and then they hear doorbell sound.

 

Renjun’s mom really looks like her son. She’s smaller than him and a little chubby, which makes her look kinda childish. Renjun quickly hugs her, and leads to the living room, where Jeno is. His heart is beating definitely too fast, just like he’s introducing his boyfriend not roommate. Well Jeno is a merman, so he has right to be stressed.

”Uhm. Mom, this is Jeno. He’s my roommate . Jeno, it’s my mom.” Renjun’s hands are trembling, but his mom only smiles.

”Nice to meet you Jeno.” It’s a little awkward for him, but Renjun’s mom doesn’t mind. Happily she’s staying at the hotel, so they must survive just few hours with her. It can’t be that bad, right?  
It can… Everything was fine until Ms. Huang didn’t ask about what Renjun was afraid of.

”But where Jeno sleeps? After all you have only one bedroom.” Renjun chokes on his tea and spits it on the whole table. Jeno’s face is as red as Ms. Huang’s lipstick in blood red shade. She gave them suspicious glance, so they’re looking at theirs feet, well… Jeno is looking at his covered fin. He slowly starts feeling weak. He already drank more than two litres of water, but it didn’t help at all, and now in addition he’s body becomes really hot.  
Renjun is almost crying. He needs to do something, because his mom can’t find out about Jeno’s race. It would be too much for her.

”We’re sleeping together. But sleeping _sleeping_  not sleeping and _other stuff_. Like, you know, he’s sleeping next to me and I’m sleeping next to him, that’s all. ” Using word ‘sleeping’ six times in a row is not very convincing, so Renjun is not surprised, that his mother probably doesn’t believe him. He rests his elbows on the table and hides face in hands. It’s gonna be the most embarrassing thing he would do. He sights… ”Forget it mom. I’m gay and we’re sleeping together in the most gay way.” Jeno start coughing. Renjun’s mom spills her coffee. Literally coming out of the century. Renjun never told his parents about his orientation, because he thought, that it was unnecessary. His parents not even once mentioned subject of Renjun’s love interests, so he assumed, that they didn’t want to talk about this. It must be huge shock to his mother now.

”Renjun, sweetie I…”

”I’m sorry for disappointing you mom.”

”No, no, no. It’s okay, I’ll support you no matter what, but you just really surprised me.” Renjun lifts his head a little. It’s happening for real and he’s feeling like in the middle of apocalypse. After really awkward hour he’s mom is finally living Renjun’s house. She hugs Renjun and kisses his cheek leaving red mark from her lipstick. Then she also quickly hugs Jeno.

 

”I’m sorry for this mess.” Jeno says quietly when he’s again in the bathtub.

”Everything it’s fine. It’s not your fault Jeno.” Renjun smiles and strokes Jeno’s soft hair. ”Are you feeling better now?” He smoothly changes topic of the conversation. Jeno nods and the silence has set in. Renjun’s heart stops beating for a moment. And then it happens. He squats, resting his hands on the bath and kisses Jeno. He surprises even himself, but he doesn’t regret it. Although Jeno’s lips taste like sea salt Renjun really likes it. Especially when merman is kissing him back. They both are scared, that it won’t happen again, but unfortunately for Renjun, he can’t hold breathe as long as Jeno, so now they’re just uncomfortably starring at each other.

”IthinkIloveyou.” Renjun says looking straight into Jeno’s eyes and merman already knows, that it’s the end. He remembers time, when he saved drowning girl. Mermen weren’t allowed even to watch people and he didn’t just save someone. He became friends with that girl. She taught him about the human world, but she must move out and that was the time, when his family attacked him. They charged him with betrayal and sentenced him to death on the land. He doesn’t even know how he find himself in the centre of Daegu. Renjun helped him like no one and Jeno was ready to give him everything he has, and well he has only his heart.

”I love you too, Renjun.” Jeno shows him he’s the most beautiful eye smile, well in Renjun’s eyes every Jeno’s smile is the most beautiful.

”You’re sure you love me? I’m half a fish.” Renjun is blushing hard. Is not too early for talks like this? If it comes to Jeno, it’s never too early.

”I don’t care. Jeno, I know that we don’t know each other not for so long, but I know ho my heart acts around you, so yes. I’m sure.” He moves to kiss Jeno again, but he’s tired of squatting in front of the bathtub. ”Oh, fuck it.” Renjun whispers and he carefully sits on Jeno’s tail, where his hips would be. Water starts flopping from the bath, but Renjun doesn’t mind. He’ll clean this later. Their kiss is slow, almost shy. Jeno flings his arms around Renjun’s neck. They both smile.  
  
Renjun is in his bed. He still showered in the public bathroom, but it was the last time. He can’t use public bathroom forever. It’s almost 2am, but Renjun has problem with sleep. He wanted to stay with Jeno, but merman for some reason didn’t let him. Renjun got kicked from his own bathroom, but it’s okay… No it’s not okay. He gets up and goes straight to the bathroom, to see with his merman, but there is definitely no merman here. Jeno’s hair is black and his tail is gone.  
Jeno.has.legs.  
They’re sitting on the cold floor, both under the blanket. Jeno is only in Renjun’s boxers since he doesn’t fit anything else.

”When mermaids fell for a human, they lost all rights to be mermaids. The same with mermen, so we’re turning into normal people and we can’t come back to the ocean anymore.” Jeno explains. ”But it’s okay, because you don’t need to be scared of my tail.” Renjun smiles. Jeno doesn’t seem sad from his lost, so everything is fine, right?"

”Come with me. You will not sleep here.” Renjun gets up to go to his bedroom, but Jeno is still on the floor.

”Uh. I don’t know how to walk.” He say embarrassed and Renjun of course must carry him all the way to his bedroom.

 

”Renjun?” Jeno asks when they’re almost sleeping.

”Hm?” He hugs him tighter. Jeno only touches Renjun’s foot with his own.

”Your feet are smaller than mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this. I hope you like it♥

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if something is bad or if you like it ♥


End file.
